Pherdania
Located in the Northwest of the Easter Continents, Pherdania was founded in 284 FAM under the unifying declaration of separation from the newly formed Galadrian Empires, ten years after Galadria was formed. Etymology History Aboriginal Races When Pherdania was settled by the Zorbans to put their human slaves to work, there where no intelligent races living in these lands. Just wildlife. After settling here, humans cultivated the lands. Colonization As many human cities and towns formed on this land, people began gaining influence from other races, the second largest and oldest city, Sadicar, is testament to the influence of the Zorban-human relationship. The two oldest cities are Ilingar and Sadicar. Illingar was destroyed completely twice and rebuilt nearby. During the First age of Man, Ilingar was small in comparison to the huge trade city of Sadicar in the south. The original ten day journey would change over the centuries as the city grew until it was larger than Sadicar. nearby Illingar was the powerful city of Torriddia, known for its unlimited supply of gold (magically infused gold vein allowing infinite mining for two hundred years) of which became part of Illingar in the Third Age of Man. In the First and Second Age of Man there where not discernible cities in the northern Islands due to the constant attack and/or threat of the Nysthandian legions. The War of Independence Originally the land that became Pherdania was under the Empire of Galadria by Berre The Conqueror. Ten years after the formation of this empire, King Rip (Then known as lord Rip) formed the Charter of Pherdania which officially united the largest and most powerful cities and lords/lady's to leave the Empire and form their own country. This led to a bloody human war that lasted three years until Berre agreed to let Pherdania exist as long as King Rip agreed to surrender the Ivory city to allow Galadria to manage its own ports. Birth of the Dragon King Forty years after the end of the War of Independence, a discovery of treachery was found with the Galadrian council as one of the trusted High Wizards became loyal to Emperor Berre. King Rip sent his greatest and most trusted General, General Radiskan to sever this connection. He began working with Razul (before he became High Wizard of Red Magic) to counter Razul's Master, Balgin, aide of Berre. When confronting the Wizard at the abandoned Fort Migarr in the southwest of the capital city, a small clash of the Pherdanian troops and Galadrian armies fought below the keep. On the roof of the Keep a spell misfired and instead of hitting Balgin, hit General Radiskan and the right arm of Razul. Radiskan was transformed into a half dragon/half human hybrid who could control the Dragons who heard his roar. Razul's arm also shared the fate of becoming dragon-like but the spell was countered before it took full hold of him. Radiskan renamed himself to the Dragon-king right then and there and flew back to Ilingar to ask for King Rip's assistance. King Rip, unknowing of what had transpired, saw this as an attack by Balgin and Berre and ordered the death of the Dragon-king. In the battle for the skies of Ilingar, King Rip was killed by the Dragon-king who took the throne for himself. He then used magic to summon four armies and kept Razul as his magical aid (The four races created: Valtri, Dragon Kin, Darklings, Cthulians) Fall of the Dragon King The Dragon-king used his four armies to march into Galadria and killed Balgin almost immediately in his campaign. He then returned and used his magical armies to defend against, what Berre saw as, a just war between Galadria and Pherdania. The Dragon-king was betrayed by Razul who was betrayed by Berre and both where imprisoned. The Dragon-king was imprisoned in Spire Rock while Razul was frozen in a Ruby. Razul swore he would return and wreck havoc on the human world for their betrayal. He was moved to the desert lands southwest of Adaiya in the Chastity mountain in the Golden Swamp (later renamed to the Aribica Desert). Return of Razul When Razul returned two thousand years later, Pherdania came to the aid of The born Hero (known simply as Hero or Cameron). They pledged their armies, along with Galadria, Adaiya and the Arabican Alliance to fight off the resurrected armies of Razul. King Pharris at the time ordered the creation of a new navy out of Sadicar, which came in use as the Tryanu tribe (Windith) came to the aid of Razul's forces and invaded Galadria through the Ivory Strait. While Pherdania won the battle it was technically a loss as most ships where destroyed in the rocky waters of the Ivory Strait. Pherdania then pledged all remaining ships to watch the north to ensure the Nystha Windith would not march south again against Pherdania and Galadria. The Nysthania located in the forests nearby aided against such an attack. Death of Razul The Final battle may have been fought in the Arabican Desert but Pherdania solidified its borders in the north by driving back the Nystha Windith single handily at the battle of Bellum (Bellum was a small ice'd island located just north of Guardian Shoe Island). This also led to the unifying of a treaty with the Sky bound Dragon Rider tribes. This allowed, for the first time in human history, for Pherdanians and humans to venture into the clouds to the Skylands. Something that didn’t really happen. When The As-Born Hero died in combat, the old Guardian Tower in Ilingar was torn down and a statue of the Hero was built in its place, overlooking the city. It remains throughout the Second and Third Ages of Man. Rise of the Black Cults Almost immediately after the events of Razul's return, Pherdania settled down into a time of peace. One of its citizens began following the Black Cult of Rimshan and led a following. For twenty three years, this cult managed to convince Pherdania's rich to give up their wealth in exchange for inner peace. When the noble houses controlling Torriddia and her bank fell victim, Queen Myra ordered the outlawing of this cult, which headed north and annexed Horn-Shoe Island as its holy land. The Queen ordered them out, by force. 12 cult members where killed, the rest surrendered and where sentenced to life in imprisonment for acts of treason. Modern Pherdania After the acts of the black cults, Pherdania had an issued state of peace, the only Human country, other than Adaiya to do so. It enjoys prosperity and science as well as a strong religion sense in the Third Age of Man. Geography Topography and climate Pherdania is a rather large Nation that is also completely an Island, with the exception of the Province of Skryl, which is adjacent to the North of Pherdania. To the East lies the mainland of the Eastern Continent and the Country of Galadria (Second longest human country in existence). To the north is the Ice Islands that bridge into the Northern Frozen Continent of Icthya. To the south is the main shipping waters as to the East and Southeast of that is the untravelable waters. The West-East Shipping line has been firmly in the control of Sadicar since the dawn of the Ages of Man. This main port is the entry of which to come to the Eastern Continent by boat from the Western Central Continent. The alternative is to continue south for 1 year and cross the waters there and head north again, a journey that can take years. It takes three months to cross the trade route with many ships able to cross at once. Several Islands inhabit these waters with no kingdom of their own. Pherdania's terrain is mostly forest in the centre. There is a small Ice Desert in the frozen northern lands of the "Islanders" or Northhym. That land is almost all permafrost. There are two distinguishable lakes in Pherdania, the first is Lake Illingar, where the original settlement of Illingar was located in the First Age of Zorban. The second lake is Lost Lady Lake in the north, this lake thaws once every nine or ten years for two months. It earned its name from the Northhym tale: "Khyla es Tridgarr". On Average, the seasons are split for the most part of the country. A standard winter is six months and a standard summer is six months. Most farmers utilize both temperatures to grow their crops. In the north, hunting and trade flourish. Steel-wood forests roam the north and make for good trade for foods unavailable to be grown. Snow deer (slightly sweater than regular, forest deer) are common and breed quickly allowing good hunting by all. Provinces Pherdania has four Provinces, three Two divide the mainland. The North half is the Province of Ny and the South is the province of Tevinkar. The islands are simply known as the islands (formally written down as the Province of many islands of the Northhym). The Northwest on the mainland of the continent is known as the Province of Skryl. Government and Politics Before becoming a country, the land holstered city states filled with lords and lady's who ruled the lands. Alliances where forged and war was waged for two hundred years for control of precious land. As more races joined, the chaos rose until the final unity by Berre the Conquerer placed them under the empire of Galadria. After winning their independence as a nation, Pherdania placed Illingar as its capital and named its current ruler (Lord Rip) as its King. Remaining as a Tribunal Monarchy forever more, with the exception of the Dragon-king (who took power for himself). Government System As one King or Queen dies, The noble lords and ladies choose candidates (five maximum) for leadership. They then vote on who will actually lead the country and become King or Queen. That persons spouse receives no entitlement as there are no co-rulers and the King or Queen must rule absolute. There is no set term for the crown, nothing is done till after they die. Below the King/Queen sits the first highest seat of power, the Archbishop of the Temple of Jai (The only religion practiced in Pherdania since the exile of the Imperius Dumerius). Below that seat sit the noble lords and ladies and then the mayoral of each town. Sadicar and Torriddia remain with a Baron/ness as per the charter of Illingar in 292 FAM. Law There is no formal constitution in Pherdania. The King or Queen answers only to Jai (God) and is relatively free to do as they please. If the people revolt, then the King or Queen is executed and a new one replaces them. As no money is awarded to being King or Queen, corruption lies within the noble houses as they fight to become Baron or Baroness of either Sadicar or Torriddia. There are formal laws written by the temple that must be followed: 1) The King/Queen is absolute in their resolution 2) Murder is against the law, those found guilty of such are executed 3) The Temple sits below the monarch but above the nobles 4) In times of famine, no one is permitted (rich or poor) to have food, all must break bread within the common kitchens or in the largest house of the town or village. 5) The Order of Jai is absolute. 6) Slavery is permitted under the guidance of the Archbishop or his Cardinals There are many sub-laws written by the Temple of Jai which are taken into laws. Sadicar has an independent constitutional system within its walls that does not follow the main laws of the country. It puts religion aside for the good of trade and makes common laws based on its constitution and bill of rights and freedoms. The King or Queen never contradicts Sadicar's Baron/ness and vice versa. Economy The Economy of Pherdania has always been high. With many goods coming from the trade routes of the west and the mainland of the Eastern Continent. Torriddia's gold source also attributes to the wealth of the Country. As such, it has never known poverty despite thinking there may be some in local areas. Most residents are taken care of. If there is a drought in one profession, that person is given compensation equal to their normal earnings. This has lead most younger generations to move all over the country freely and give many young people the concept of adventuring. In the year 1101 TAM (Third Age of Man), The country saw no money due to a large hoax by a master group of thieves. They found the thieves and regained the money but many people starved to death as the taxation continued with nothing falling below. This was the largest and led to sub-laws within the Temple against scamming citizens. Before then for thousands of years, small scams went on all over the country, making the citizens knowledgable against such actions. Demographics The First Age of Man For the First Age of Man, humans made up 74% of the population spread equally around the country. The second largest where the Windith with 13% of the population. Other races slowly came but mostly settled in Sadicar and rarely ventured northward. The Second Age of Man During the second age of man, humans only populated 54% of the population with the Windith at 22% and the Orkhai at 18%. Many different races lived in Pherdania and many would venture to other areas. The Orkhai however gathered mostly in the north to fight off their long time foes, the Nysthania. The populations where finally managed by the country and it is known that the total population of Pherdania was 11 million intelligent people in the early dawns of the age. By then end of the age three thousand years later, the country had over 100 million people within and four metropolises (Ilingar, Sadicar, Torriddia, Antisar). The Third Age of Man In the Third age, the population plateaued with around 100 million people. This was do with more people venturing out and exploring other places and a high amount of disease in densely populated areas. Illingar saw much of its land growth during the first eight hundred years and consumed a large area of the land. By the modern day, Illingar was home to 60 million people, inhabiting most of Pherdania's land. Culture Before Pherdania formed, Culture stemmed from the trade with Sadicar and the influence of the mainlands. After formation, the culture mostly centers around religon and influence from other races. Effecting most design and daily motivation, Pherdania chose to abandon the Imperius Dumerius, even go as far as outlawing it. Their total alligance to Jaiism was a sign of growing times. Style and Fashion Most people wear clothing related to their field of work. Before the unification of the nation, the people wore the colors of their village without much thought. The People of Illingar wore black and purples while the people of Sadicar wore Black and Dark Reds. This was to show they where independant and yet unified. Torridia was about Golds and Silvers. After the unification and creation of Pherdania, The people adopted Ilingarian styles and fashions the evolved over time. Sadicar remained independant with their own fashions to assert their wilingness to cooperate with Pherdania but remain seperate. In the Third Age of Man the fashions became less about usablility of the clothing and more about statements. The rich could afford to have their clothes made uniquely and outlandish while the poor remained with common clothing branded with the colors of Pherdania or Neutral colors.